harry potter- romeo&juliet
by astrofire
Summary: ok, are u sick of all that romeo and juliet stuff with the lang-o you can't understand, well, harry potter has come to the rescue to change that, just r/r , and i guess i wont totally screw it up, I promis explosions
1. Default Chapter

Romeo & Juliet

And a boy named Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: yo, okay, listen up. I don't own Harry Potter...obviously cuz i'm not filthy rich, but I will be one day, wait and see. So, read and review, pretty pretty please. wait, why am I begging, you should be begging me to finish up with this disclaimer so you can read, well okay!!! I will, enjoy.

Charicters:

Harry- Romeo

Fred- Mercutio

George- Bonvolio

Montague- Ron

Lady Montague- Hermione

Paris-Lee Jorden

Juliet- Ginny

Capulet- Crabb

Lady Capulet- Goyle

(yes he is playing the part of a girl, now shut up and stop laughing at me)

Tybalt- Draco

Nurse- Allyson

Friar Laurence- Neville

Capulet dude named bob- a small little box that everyone feels bad for

Montague dude- the box's girlfriend cookie

Now lets begin, oh and dudes, this is gonna be in Modern English, I'm sick of all that Romeo oh Romeo, oh where art thou thy Romeo crap, good, lets begin.

Mercutio- so like, dudes!!! wassup, did you bring the stuff.

Montague dude- :::stays silent:::

Bonvolio- don't worry about him, he just broke up with honey, she was cheating on him with the grocery bag.

Mercutio- okay, so like dudes, I say we go angry those Capulets over there by biting our thumbs at them.

Montague dude- :::stays silent::::

Bonvolio- he agrees.

Narrarater- so like the dudes bite there thumbs at tybalt and his friends, who are actually quite nice people, I had tea with them last saturday and they were all like showing me there swords and stuff.

(get ur mind out of the gutter)

Tybalt- you dare bite your thumbs at us sir! 

Mercutio- well...am I sir, in my lang-o it's dude!

Tybalt- oh, sorry dude, my uncle has me...HEY WAIT A MINUTE, are you trying to change the subject you thumb biter you!!!

Mercutio- oh never...nice shoes, where did you get them.

Tybalt- pay-less, wait, dude, can we fight already, im suposed to kill that box over there.

Bonvolio- oh why, the box didn't do anything to you, I mean sure, he dated your girl friend a few times, but that was your girl friends choice, she seduced him!!!

Tybalt- (starts crying) it just aint fair, she said she loved me and only me, MOMMY!!!!!! (blows up the montague dude, nobody will miss him)

Mercutio- so this scene is over right, we did all the main points, right?

Tybalt- sure, want to go get some coffee

Bonvolio-sure, but your paying.

Tybalt- sure.

---------------------------------------------

oh, and that line means I'm done with that scene.

---------------------------------------------

and that one too

------------------------------

oh don't get me started on that one

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

so, how did you people like, I hope your not traumatized by my rude and obnoxious behaivor....it runs in the family or something like that, so just read...review, and go read something saner, remember, I won't continue unless I know you like it, thanx.


	2. the battle od smarts

Romeo & Juliet

And a boy named Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: yo, okay, listen up. I don't own Harry Potter...obviously cuz i'm not filthy rich, but I will be one day, wait and see. So, read and review, pretty pretty please. wait, why am I begging, you should be begging me to finish up with this disclaimer so you can read, well okay!!! I will, enjoy.

Charicters:

Harry- Romeo

Fred- Mercutio

George- Bonvolio

Montague- Ron

Lady Montague- Hermione

Paris-Lee Jorden

Juliet- Ginny

Capulet- Crabb

Lady Capulet- Goyle

(yes he is playing the part of a girl, now shut up and stop laughing at me)

Tybalt- Draco

Nurse- Allyson

Friar Laurence- Neville

Capulet dude named bob- a small little box that everyone feels bad for

Montague dude- the box's girlfriend cookie

Now lets begin, oh and dudes, this is gonna be in Modern English, I'm sick of all that Romeo oh Romeo, oh where art thou thy Romeo crap, good, lets begin.

Mercutio- so like, dudes!!! wassup, did you bring the stuff.

Montague dude- :::stays silent:::

Bonvolio- don't worry about him, he just broke up with honey, she was cheating on him with the grocery bag.

Mercutio- okay, so like dudes, I say we go angry those Capulets over there by biting our thumbs at them.

Montague dude- :::stays silent::::

Bonvolio- he agrees.

Narrarater- so like the dudes bite there thumbs at tybalt and his friends, who are actually quite nice people, I had tea with them last saturday and they were all like showing me there swords and stuff.

(get ur mind out of the gutter)

Tybalt- you dare bite your thumbs at us sir! 

Mercutio- well...am I sir, in my lang-o it's dude!

Tybalt- oh, sorry dude, my uncle has me...HEY WAIT A MINUTE, are you trying to change the subject you thumb biter you!!!

Mercutio- oh never...nice shoes, where did you get them.

Tybalt- pay-less, wait, dude, can we fight already, im suposed to kill that box over there.

Bonvolio- oh why, the box didn't do anything to you, I mean sure, he dated your girl friend a few times, but that was your girl friends choice, she seduced him!!!

Tybalt- (starts crying) it just aint fair, she said she loved me and only me, MOMMY!!!!!! (blows up the montague dude, nobody will miss him)

Mercutio- so this scene is over right, we did all the main points, right?

Tybalt- sure, want to go get some coffee

Bonvolio-sure, but your paying.

Tybalt- sure.

---------------------------------------------

oh, and that line means I'm done with that scene.

---------------------------------------------

and that one too

------------------------------

oh don't get me started on that one

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

so, how did you people like, I hope your not traumatized by my rude and obnoxious behaivor....it runs in the family or something like that, so just read...review, and go read something saner, remember, I won't continue unless I know you like it, thanx.


End file.
